Gakuen Benders
by Yukiko5347
Summary: It was lunchtime at the southern air temple. It was all a normal day, til the Gaang got sucked up in a portal and crash-landed in GA's Northern Forest. They get pulled into the mess made by the GA ESP and take part in the fight for freedom. Probably. Read! Constructive criticism's welcome! No flames please! DOWN WITH FLAMES! (Sorry Zuko, Natsume.)
1. Chapter 1

It had all happened that fateful day. It was around what we now call 12:00 P.M. in the western air temple. "Toph! Can you get the others? It's lunchtime!" Katara asked her earthbending friend. She gave her a

"Fine. Whatever." And walked off. And soon, there they all were there, eating lunch.

**Meanwhile...**

"Oh, is that the bell? Well, then, class dismissed!" A blonde man said, and twirled out of the room. Everyone got up and went to the lunchroom to eat. A perky brunette was amongst them, skipping and humming. She then seemed to spot someone.

"Ah! Hotaru!" And then ran over to the said girl, flinging herself in a motion that told you she's gonna body-slam somebody. **Baka baka baka! **"HOTARUUUU! WHYYY?" She cried, then burst into tears. The black-haired girl who must've been Hotaru just put a gun away into her skirt pocket.

"Stop doing that, idiot. You look uglier when you cry." Then walked away. The girl got up, sniffling and continued on with getting her food.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxox

They had just finished lunch and were cleaning up when Toph got into an argument with Katara. "Look here, Sugar Queen! If you wanna fight, I'll give you a fight! But, when you even _dare_ think about..." Was one side,

"Oh, so _I'm _the one who has to be warned? _I'm _the one with problems? Look at yourself, Toph! Oh, wait, you _can't_, can you?" So, it became a full-blown fight, and would've gone forever if Aang hadn't asked "What's THAT?!"

"Geez, Twinkle Toes, I knew you were dumb, but _seriously_? Everyone seems to forget that I'm _blind_." She told him, taking two fingers from each hand and pulling down her bottom eyelids. But she went over to him, anyway.

"What's the- what's _that_?" Katara asked, astonished. They took a step closer, and Aang went to go get the others. They didn't know what it was. Light blue, round, and continusly swirling.

They took another step closer, which they probably shouldn't have done. It started sucking them in, one by one, Aang, Katara, to the next, but stopped when Toph got pulled in, leaving Sokka, Suki, and alot of other people from all over that they had brought together dumbstruck as they stared at the place their friends had once been.

"Whoa...whah- WHOA!" Four people yelled, and they soon found themselves on green grass, certain parts of their bodies hurting.

"Huh?"

"Where are we?"

"EARTH! Beautiful, wonderful _Earth_!"

"...What?"

They were all confused, with Toph making Earth Angels, Katara caressing her right arm (which she landed on) Zuko scratching his head and looking around, on one foot, and Aang just rubbing his face, trying to quell the pain.

They decided to look around, just to see where they are and all. "Someone's coming!" Toph hissed, her head jerking to the right, as if to stare at the oncoming strangers.

They dove to the side, hiding behind bushes and on/behind trees, as the noise got louder. It sounded like they were arguing about something. They gave each other curious glances and stilled themselves. "Shut up, you idiot." And out rang a few gunshots. The gang was shocked, even a little scared, dare Toph say.

"Hotaruuuu! You're so CRUEL!" a girl wailed, and it sounded as if she had started crying.

"What the heck?" Aang murmured, and Katara shushed him.

"Oi, Polka. Shut up." Someone else droned in monotone, and this time, it was a guy.

"Hey~!" said girl whined, but it was soon muffled by the boy's hand.

"Shh. Can't you tell someone's watching?" He hissed. She tried to say something, but it came out as

"Aff fifm'th mo." ("I didn't know.") A black-haired girl sighed, and the guy just rolled his eyes. The blonde one was just petting his bunny.

It would've stayed like that for a while, with the Gaang (yes, I meant the two a's- it's an Avatar fan thing) hiding in the trees/bushes and the Gakuen Alice group just standing there, murmuring about it if Toph, seeing as how she was then completley blind, hadn't shifted and accidentally pushed Aang off the tree. He yelped before he hit the ground, causing the academy students to look up.

When Hotaru saw the kid randomly scream and fall from a tree, she, of course, knew he would crash land either in front of them or on them. But she couldn't have that. So, raising one hand, she shot a few rounds with her Baka Gun, aiming at the stranger. She didn't stop until his nose started bleeding and the force of all the boxing gloves pushed him away from them, his bloody nose trailing a fountain of blood.

He landed in the shrubbery with an "Oomf!" and a thud. The four students ran up to him, all on guard.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hotaru asked coldly. She put the gun nozzle up to his face, just to let him know that she wasn't afraid to shoot again if he tried anything.

"A better question would be who _you _are and what you are doing to the Avatar." Katara said, finally reaching the bottom of the tree and catching up to them.

"Yeah. No one messes with Twinkle Toes but me!" Toph announced, as she pointed at their general direction. Her head was down as she does alot, so that her bangs covered the top half of her face.

Mikan looked confused, as she wondered who they were, what kind of nickname "Twinkle Toes" was, where they were from, and what the heck they were wearing. Hotaru wondered how much money she could make off their pictures. They were actually pretty good-looking.

Natsume wondered wether or not the shortie in green was blind. She wasn't looking at them like the other three, and she only pointed in what appeared to be their general direction. She had missed them by at least a centimeter.

Ruka was worried that they might attack them, and that the bald kid might die or somehting. Not only had Hotaru beat him to a pulp, but those weird blue arrows on his hands and head kind of reminded him of that creepy gay classmate of Natsume's that they met at the Flower Garden. He apparently had a crush on Tsubasa. Was he (Aang) cursed?

**(A/N: I don't really have anything against gay people personally, but the guy was pretty weird. I dunno if he was only in the manga. If he is, and you didn't read it, then just imagine a smaller, younger Narumi with longer hair, and this weird flouncy attitude that you would usually find in those cliche slutty popular girls in a cliche highschool movie.)**

Finally, Mikan broke the ice. "What kind of nickname is 'Twinkle Toes'?" She asked. It wasn't exactly what they had been going for, but it was still something. "Does he usually wear sparkly stuff or somthing?" She added.

"What kind of person asks a blind girl about appearences? I mean, seriously? It's like asking someone to sprout wings and fly!"

Needless to say, Ruka and Mikan were shocked. She was blind? Ran through their heads. Natsume half-heartedly congradulated himself in his head, and Hotaru only saw it as an advantage. This way, she could take thousands of pictures of her, and the kid wouldn't know a thing, so long as she put the sound off. (her special cam. Can do that.) If only all four were blind...

"Whatever. You still haven't introduced yourselves." Natsume said, changing the subject. Katara reluctantly sighed.

"I'm Katara."

"Zuko."

"Toph. It's very nice to meet me, the pleasure is all yours."

"Hi. I'm Aang." The monk exclaimed cheerfully, despite the fact that he had just been beaten up by a random girl just a second ago. "So, now it's your turn. Who're you?"

"Sakura Mikan."

"Nogi Ruka."

"Hotaru."

They all looked at Natsume, who just stood there, staring. "And he's Hyuuga Natsume. He's not mean or anything. He's just, uh, suspicious." Ruka said, excusing his best friend.

"Uh-huh. I can tell." Toph replied, nodding.

"What're you doing here? D'you have an Alice?" Natsume asked, speaking up for the first time in the Gaang's (minus a few's) presence. He held his palm up, and let a ball of fire dance around his hand. The Gaang blinked, unsure of what to say. They didn't know what an "Alice" was, but they did know what bending was. And by the looks of it, he seemed to be a firebender.

Toph was about to ask what the _heck_ an "Alice" was, but never got the chance to speak up. "Yup! Sure do!" Aang exclaimed cheerfully. His friends gave him a weird look. What was he talking about?

"Good. Come with us." Natsume told them, swiftly turning to the side before walking away. The other kids did the same. The Gaang looked at eachother (besides Toph), shrugged, and followed suit.


	2. SOPA: Takedown Round 2

_**I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but this is important! SOPA is back!**_

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!**_ I was informed of this from cookiequeen13, who got this from Ren8Ichigo and Lazylolilpop girl. Just to let you know most of this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo. Key word: **MOST**. I edited incorrect grammar and stuff, added links, etc. Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me.

_**SOPA is back**_. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon.

That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked as well.

A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not long at all, because once this passes, then _anything_ goes.

Wattpad and FanFiction alike will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another artist. This will effect us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove any spaces below, and see for yourself.

2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_

blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

watch?v=j6E-YQ8hmQ0

We are not as powerless as anyone might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to YouTube is in danger of being gone forever. I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the _globe_. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech.

We're not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our word, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. We can stop this but only if we stand together. Please, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet! We stopped it before! Let's do it again! Come on- lets push SOPA back! Fight for our freedom!

Copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
